villainessfandomcom-20200216-history
Autumn Radnor
Autumn Radnor is a redeemed villainess from "Parks and Rehabilitation," episode 4.12 of Warehouse 13. She was played by Emily Bergl, who also appeared as the evil Ms. Austin on The Mentalist.. Autumn Radnor is an environmental activist operating at Cowan National Forest in Oregon, though her past revealed that she was a member of an eco-terrorist group called Last People on Earth. The group also consisted of Autumn's friends, Linus Bentley, Geoff Nevins, Ryan Clayton, and a woman named Annie, and they would vandalize construction sites owned by Lockhart Logging as part of their message. During one of their missions, however, Haddon Lockhart was in the building and ended up injured. Even after this, Ryan became more angry and violent and wanted to cause more chaos, while Autumn felt that he was planning on taking things too far. She turned in Ryan via an anonymous tip, leading to Ryan being arrested and convicted, after which he died in prison. Autumn became an activist and left her villainous past behind, but it would come back when both Linus and Geoff were killed in environmental catastrophes (Annie died of cancer two years prior to the events). Pete Lattimer and Claudia Donovan were on the case and encountered Autumn, who voiced her anger at Linus due to his plan to tear down the forest for cell phone towers, only to express shock over his death. After Geoff's murder, the investigation's progression revealed Autumn's connection to the LPE, but Pete and Claudia were under the belief that in order to spread her own message, Autumn turned heel and killed both of her former co-horts. The pair went to Autumn's house and found her hiding in the closet, after which she revealed not only herself as a member of LPE, but both victims as well. She revealed the group's entire past and the incident that injured Lockhart, who became a suspect afterwards. As it turned out, though, the actual killer was revealed to be Evan Clayton, who was Ryan's brother. He used a lantern belonging to the survivors of the Courrières Mine Disaster of 1906 as the artifact to kill Linus and Geoff for revenge, and as for Autumn, she was set to be his final victim, as while he accused the group of betraying Ryan, he mainly blamed Autumn for Ryan's arrest and death. Autumn was held captive by Evan, who not only planned to kill her, but also destroy the entire camp and kill nearly everyone in the area, while also leaving Autumn to be blamed as a terrorist after her death. Pete and Claudia got to the area and neutralized the lantern, and after Evan's arrest, Autumn revealed that she turned in Ryan all those years ago, stating that he became willing to harm innocent people just to get their message across. She blamed herself for not being there for Ryan, but Claudia assured Autumn that stopping Ryan was the right thing for her to do. Category:Live Action Villainess Category:One-Shot Villainess Category:Redeemed Villainess Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villainess